stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Jackson
Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. has several times displayed he is an individual of great integrity, often passionately arguing against morally unsound plans. He tends to be very respectful of alien cultures, except when their culture involves immoral practices, and he often approaches the unknown with an almost childlike sense of awe. However, he seems to have a hard time accepting no-win scenarios. Daniel Jackson was born on July 8, in the year 1965, on the planet Earth, His initial purpose for joining SG-1 was to gain knowledge and find a way to separate his wife, Sha're, from her symbiote, Amaunet. However, despite her death in 1999, he remained on the team to fight the Goa'uld. He has been on SG-1 since its inception, except when he was ascended for one year and Jonas Quinn took his place. Dr. Jackson has brown hair, which he wore long through his second year on SG-1, and blue eyes. He usually wears glasses, although it is unknown how well he can see without them. Biography Early life Daniel's parents, Melburn and Claire Jackson, were killed in an accident at the New York Museum of Art when he was eight years old. His grandfather, an archaeologist named Nicholas Ballard, refused to adopt him and young Daniel was put in foster care. Jackson eventually grew up to become an archaeologist, linguist and expert in ancient writing systems, languages and cultures. However, he was ostracized from the scientific community for his radical theories involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and the Egyptian pyramids being landing sites for alien spaceships and were far older than previously thought. He is also afraid of heights. 1996 in 1995.]] Since his grants had all run out and he had been evicted from his apartment, Daniel was desperate for work when he met a mysterious elderly woman named Catherine Langford. She got him a job translating ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs for the United States Air Force. Dr. Jackson's intuitive genius discovered more than cryptic message from the dusty past. Instead, he found the key to unlocking the Stargate and accompanied Colonel Jack O'Neill's team to Abydos, so he could realign the Stargate on the other side. However, they found an extremely conspicuous distraction in the form of the ruthless Goa'uld Ra. After Ra was killed, Daniel remained on Abydos with Sha're, to whom he had been unknowingly married. 1997 Having lived on Abydos for a year, Daniel had no access with Earth and lived peacefully with the Abydonians. After Apophis went through Earth's Stargate, the United States government thought he came from Abydos. Colonel Jack O'Neill was able to convince Major General George S. Hammond to contact Daniel Jackson, which was successfully performed via a Kleenex box. Jackson replied back to send more, which prompted O'Neill and his team to journey to Abydos, where they were reunited with Daniel Jackson and the other Abydonians. Daniel Jackson had discovered a cartouche, which charted a vast network of Stargates across the galaxy, on Abydos, which he showed O'Neill and Captain Samantha Carter. Apophis additionally arrived, who kidnapped Sha're and made her a host to Amaunet. Daniel was brought back to Earth and, upon his request, made a member of SG-1 with O'Neill and Carter. When he, along with SG-1 and SG-2 went to Chulak, he and his team were caught by Apophis and imprisoned. They were able to escape with help of the Jaffa Teal'c, but Daniel was unsuccessful in retrieving Sha're. Shortly after the mission on Chulak, Teal'c joined the team as well. Jackson discovered that Ernest Littlefield had gone through the the Stargate in 1945 and convinced Major General George S. Hammond to authorize a rescue mission. On the planet, dubbed Heliopolis, Littlefield showed Daniel a meeting hall containing information about an Alliance of Four Great Races. Even though the whole structure was about collapse into the ocean, Jackson was more than a little reluctant to leave the planet. His teammates were made to think he was dead by Nem, an Oannes, who kidnapped Daniel to discover the fate of his mate, Omoroca. Under the influence of her hypnotic breath, Daniel had sexual intercourse with Hathor in order for her to produce Goa'uld symbiotes. Though he can't have any recollection of this, having lost all his memory of what happened while he was under Hathor's control, he is rather repulsed by the knowledge. 1998 On a mission to P3R-233, Daniel discovered the Quantum Mirror and was transported to an alternate reality where he had never joined the SGC and Earth was being annihilated by Apophis. Using information from that reality- which included the 'gate address for the location where the invasion would be launched from-, SG-1 managed to prevent the same attack in their reality, simultaneously confirming the worth of the Stargate Program despite the efforts of Senator Robert Kinsey to shut them down as a waste of money and resources. After Jackson saved Shyla, the daughter of Pyrus, from suicide, SG-1 was imprisoned. Shyla, however, took personal responsibility for Daniel, with whom she was infatuated. Daniel became addicted to the Goa'uld Sarcophagus and experienced severe withdrawal symptoms when brought back to Earth. Once he was returned to his normal state, he convinced Shyla to destroy the sarcophagus. A year after joining SG-1, Jackson and Teal'c traveled to Abydos and discovered Sha're was pregnant with Apophis' child. After the birth, Amaunet resumed control of Sha're's body- having 'retreated' during the pregnancy due to the risks of causing a miscarriage- and rejoined Apophis. The child, a boy, was hidden away to prevent it from falling into Apophis' hands. 1999 Some time after the successful mission that resulted in the death of the Goa'uld Setesh, SG-1 and SG-12 brought a Goa'uld artifact known as the Gift of the Gods to Stargate Command. The Gift created an alternate reality in which only the SGC existed, along with its personnel, amid nothing. Shortly after that, the SGC was attacked by a Jaffa strikeforce. The Tau'ri held the line, but Daniel was killed in the battle. Meanwhile, the SGC personnel in the alternate reality decided to avert the potentially disastrous effects of the Gift, which linked the Stargates of the two versions of the SGC in a manner that could destroy Earth in the main reality if the wormhole closed. The alternate Daniel Jackson removed the artifact from his reality, which was created only hours ago — along with himself, with false memories — thus destroying that reality. He subsequently replaced his dead counterpart in the main universe. On a planet where they were rescuing the Abydonians, Daniel again met Sha're/Amaunet, who had stolen back her child. However, when Amaunet used her Kara kesh on Daniel, Teal'c was forced to kill her, but not before she gave Daniel a vision that explained how he needed to find the child, whom he discovered was a Harcesis. 2000 Daniel Jackson finally located the boy on Kheb and discovered the Ascended, including Oma Desala, and he left the child in her care. Daniel was reunited with his grandfather Nicholas Ballard when SG-1 discovered a Crystal skull similar to one Nick had discovered in Belize in 1971. Nick chose to remain behind on the planet with the "giant aliens" they discovered there, so he could teach and learn from them. When the Eurondans offered Earth their technology in exchange for heavy water, which would allow them to win a world war, Daniel Jackson protested, stating that they should find out more about the war before making the Eurondans their allies. Colonel Jack O'Neill didn't agree with him until he discovered the Eurondans were nazist. On P3X-888, Daniel made friends with an Unas whom he named Chaka. When Colonel Jack O'Neill wanted to destroy a ship that was killing the Enkarans, Jackson again protested, as it would have wiped out the Gadmeer, an extinct race who were being recreated by a terraforming ship they had developed. While talking with Lotan- an artificial Enkaran created by the Gadmeer ship to communicate with the population-, Daniel was able to convince him to stop the ship's terraforming of the planet by arguing that the Gadmeer would not want to be restored to existence at the cost of another civilisation. Scanning the ship's databanks, Lotan was able to discover the location of the Enkaran home world, providing his ship to relocate the population to that planet on Daniel's suggestion before it resumed the original terraforming project. When David Jordan, an old mentor of Jackson, died, Daniel attended his funeral and was reunited with his some of his old colleagues, including his ex-girlfriend Sarah Gardner. However, Gardner was taken over by the Goa'uld Osiris, who escaped from Earth in a starship hidden in Egypt. 2001 On Abydos, Daniel again met his stepson, who he discovered had been genetically aged and was named Shifu. Jackson asked the boy for the information he possessed on the Goa'uld, but Shifu said Oma Desala had taught him to forget the information. When Daniel tried to convince him to remember it anyway, Shifu gave him a vision that showed how Daniel would have been corrupted by the knowledge of the Goa'uld. About a year after first meeting him, Daniel's Unas friend Chaka was kidnapped by a civilization that used the Unas for slave labor. SG-1 freed Chaka, but Chaka chose to remain behind so that he could begin an Unas rebellion. 2002 Jackson impersonated Yu's servant Jarren at a summit of the System Lords, where he planned to release a deadly poison that would kill the System Lords. There he again met Osiris. Osiris revealed that Anubis had returned and, realizing how powerful Anubis was, Daniel didn't carry through the Tok'ra's plan to kill off all the System Lords. Jackson again became angry with Colonel Jack O'Neill when he killed Reese to save the base from an infestation of Replicators. Always one to see the best in humankind (or android or alien-kind), Daniel believed he was very close to persuading Reese to cease the attack, but O'Neill stated he had no way of knowing that and pointed out what would have happened if just one Replicator had escaped from Cheyenne Mountain. to higher plane of existence.|thumb|left|200px]] Daniel sacrificed himself to save the people of Kelowna from a Naquadria bomb, but the dose of radiation was lethal and he died. However, with the help of Oma Desala, he ascended. As an ascended being, Daniel found that he was not allowed to interfere in worldly matters. When Colonel Jack O'Neill was captured and tortured by Ba'al, Jackson helped in the only way he could—by offering O'Neill the opportunity to ascend himself. O'Neill rejected the offer and was eventually rescued. 2003 Jackson later appeared to Teal'c as well when he was injured, appearing in Teal'c's delusions as a psychologist who helped him to see the reality of his delusion and return to the real world in time to be rescued. He also observed the capture of Bra'tac and Rya'c on Erebus but was powerless to do anything about it. When Abydos was under a threat from Anubis, he told SG-1 and they went to the planet to help. When he discovered that Anubis was ascended himself, he decided the law against interfering no longer applied and tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos himself. However, Oma Desala stopped him to avoid drawing the wrath of the others and Anubis succeeded in annihilating the planet. Returned to his physical form, Daniel was found naked on the planet Vis Uban by the Nomads of Vis Uban. He had no memory of who he was, so they dubbed him Arrom, meaning "naked one," and accepted him into their society. After two months, SG-1 discovered him and convinced him to come back to Earth, where he slowly began regaining his memory. When Jonas Quinn was soon after made the Kelownan representative for the Joint Ruling Council, he left SG-1, leaving Jackson free to rejoin the team. With the help of Teal'c, Daniel recalled his memories of Bra'tac and Rya'c's fate, which enabled a rescue mission to be mounted, simultaneously helping Daniel feel more at peace with his return to human form after his Ascension. While on P2A-347, Daniel's body was used by a desperate engineer called Pharrin as a host for the minds of twelve dead passengers, but Pharrin eventually agreed to remove the minds from Daniel's body in exchange for a Naquadah generator to repair the Stromos. He also vouched for the Unas living on P3X-403, using Chaka as an ambassador to negotiate an alliance between Stargate Command and the Unas to mine the Naquadah on the planet to create weapons to fight the Goa'uld. When SG-1 were briefly trapped in the time dilation of a black hole while rescuing SG-10 using stolen anti-gravity technology, Senator Kinsey was able to arrange an alliance between Earth and the Kinahhi, providing the Kinahhi with prisoners to create an Earth-based version of a monitoring technology known as the sheh-fet, unaware that this gave the Kinahhi virtual control over the SGC. Returning to Kinahhi to rescue Jack and Sam when Kinsey had them handed over to the Kinahhi for their theft, Daniel was able to make contact with the Arxanti, another group living on the Kinahhi homeworld who possessed ties to the Ancients; the sheh-fet ''had been created to monitor the Kinahhi cities in the belief that they were about to be attacked by the Arxanti, but the Kinahhi had faked terrorist attacks to justify the ''sheh-fet's continued existence. When the Arxanti linked Daniel up to the sheh-fet, he was able to transmit his unique insight and knowledge of the Ancients into the minds of everyone currently connected to the sheh-fet, thus confirming that the Arxanti were no threat to the general population, Jack O’Neill subsequently releasing the prisoners from the sheh-fet thanks to his more powerful Ancient gene granting him superior control over the system. While on a mission to Honduras to recover the Ancient healing device that could be used to fight Anubis' Kull warriors, Jackson and Dr. Bill Lee were captured by local guerrillas. After being rescued from the Honduran terrorists by Colonel Jack O'Neill and Burke, Jackson and Lee were brought back to Stargate Command. 2004 When Osiris beamed into Daniel's home and attempted to manipulate his dreams in order to locate the Lost City, SG-1 figured out what was going on and captured her. She was taken to the Tok'ra, who had her symbiote removed. Daniel told Sarah that what Osiris made her do wasn't her fault and that he would help her overcome her feelings of guilt. When Earth's alliance with the Tok'ra and the Jaffa Rebellion broke down, Daniel tried passionately to rectify it, but to no avail. On Emmett Bregman's advice, Jackson recorded a few seconds of a mission to P3X-666. Bregman was reluctant to include this footage, which depicted the death of Dr. Janet Fraiser, in his documentary, but Daniel told him that he thought it showed "what Janet Fraiser was all about." When Anna was discovered at a secret NID laboratory, Daniel tried to help and comfort her, although the security tapes seemed to show she was guilty of murder. After discovering the Antarctic outpost and foiling Anubis' attack on Earth, Jackson, with the help of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, negotiated a shaky agreement with the System Lords. He later determined the Gate address that would allow a team to reach the lost city of Atlantis. He pleaded with Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to allow him to join the expedition but was denied. When SG-1's arrival on the planet Tegalus caused civil unrest by confirming the beliefs of a religious group, Daniel attempted to prevent a full-scale civil war from occurring. He failed and was trapped on the planet until he was rescued and Soren, a religious zealot that had taken over the Rand Protectorate, was killed. When Teal'c was trapped inside a Virtual reality pod, Daniel entered the simulation too in order to rescue him, the system being reprogrammed so that Daniel would experience a two-second 'warning' of any danger in the system so that he could help Teal'c anticipate potential threats and beat the game. A group working for The Trust blackmailed Daniel into giving them the translation to beam aboard the Al'kesh left behind by Osiris after framing Teal'c for murder. When this group used the beaming technology on board to steal the Stargate, Jackson discovered, from Dr. Hugh Bricksdale, how to beam aboard the ship. With the help of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c, he recovered the Gate, but the Al'kesh escaped into hyperspace. .]] Lt. General George S. Hammond selected Daniel to accompany an expedition on the Prometheus to locate the lost Atlantis expedition. However, the ship was hijacked by Vala Mal Doran, who was planning to sell it to two prospective buyers. She had more than a passing amorous interest in Daniel, but he considered her a "fruitcake" and was more interested in regaining control of the ship. He was ultimately successful, but Vala escaped in an Al'kesh that had recently been repaired by the rest of the Prometheus's crew. The damage sustained was such that the mission had to be discontinued. 2005 When Robert Kinsey was captured by Goa'uld agents of The Trust and turned into a Goa'uld himself to trick the Russians into thinking the American administration had been overtaken by the Goa'uld, Jackson went to Russia and, with the help of Captain Daria Voronkova, he tried to prevent a nuclear war from occurring. When Daniel was captured by Replicator Carter, he was tricked into revealing the location of the weapon on Dakara, which was the only weapon that could be used to destroy her and all the other Replicators. However, the weapon was still activated and the Replicators were wiped out, but Jackson was killed. The success of this was partially due to Daniel himself as he engaged Replicator Carter in a battle of wills and defeated her, taking control of the entire Replicator army and freezing them long enough for Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter to recalibrate and fire the weapon. Replicator Carter managed to regain control and killed Daniel before the weapon fired. Oma Desala gave him the chance to ascend again, but he was reluctant when he learned that Anubis was planning to retake Dakara and use the weapon to destroy all life in the galaxy. Eventually, Oma decided to fight Anubis. She wouldn't be able to win, but neither would he and he wouldn't be able to do anything but fight her back. With the galaxy effectively rid of Anubis, Daniel ascended and immediately returned to his physical form. Using a modified Puddle Jumper, SG-1 traveled back in time to Ancient Egypt to acquire a Zero Point Module. However, Ra's Jaffa found their ship, preventing them from returning to the future. SG-1 placed the ZPM in a tomb that would be discovered shortly before they left, so they would never have to go on the mission in the first place. However, the future was altered and alternate versions of the team, minus Daniel, who had been killed, traveled back in time to set things right. The Daniel Jackson of the "original" timeline lived out the remainder of his life in Ancient Egypt, but the "future" Jackson never went on the mission and remained part of SG-1. on the Plains of Celestis.]] Sometime after this, Daniel decided to leave SG-1 and join the Atlantis expedition. However, Vala Mal Doran came to Earth in search of a treasure. Daniel concluded that the Ancient who made the tablet was Merlin, and the treasure was hidden in Avalon. In order to ensure that she would get her "fair share," she bound herself and Jackson together with two Kor mak bracelets. However, she was unaware their powers would work both ways. Along with Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c, they did find Avalon hidden under a hill located in the England. There they found a Long-range communication device that Daniel and Vala used to place themselves in the bodies of Harrid and Sallis, two s living in another galaxy. Although Mitchell eventually managed to free them by throwing the device into the Unstable vortex of the Stargate, the Ori became aware of the existence of the Milky Way galaxy. Feeling responsible, Daniel decided to remain with SG-1. During a later mission to a lab containing a laboratory that had once belonged to Anubis, SG-1 discovered a man called Khalek, who was later revealed to be the 'son' of Anubis, an evolved human possessing Anubis's genetic memory and a portion of his powers. Although Daniel argued in favour of killing Khalek, aware of the danger he could pose, the IOA kept him alive so that he could be studied in the hope that analysis of him would help them find a way to counter abilities like his in the field, as the Ori's Priors possessed similar powers. The research proved successful in identifying certain sound frequencies that, when broadcast, could prevent a Prior from using his abilities for a certain time, but Khalek was responsible for two deaths while he was being studied, and the SGC were only narrowly able to prevent him returning to Anubis's lab and completing his goal of Ascension . 2006 After Daniel was accidentally shifted into an alternate dimension with Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Daniel learned of a weapon designed by Merlin to neutralize the Ori. They traveled to Camelot, where they learned that the weapon in question was the Sangraal. It was also said that King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table left to three distant lands to search for it: Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei. Daniel was presumed killed in the Battle of P3Y-229, but actually ringed over to an Ori warship, one which was carrying Vala Mal Doran. They attempted to kidnap Adria the Orici, but when that plan failed, Daniel resolved that they had to kill her, as she was "an Ori in human form". Traveling to Atlantis, he encountered the ascended Morgan Le Fay, asking her for the addresses of the planets the Sangraal might be on. All three turned up empty. Several months later, Daniel realized that the three planets in question formed a perfect triangle in space with in the center of that triangle a point showing a fourth planet, while Vala Mal Doran realized that the address for the planet with the Sangraal was on one composed of Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei's addresses. However, they had been lead there by Adria, who needed Daniel to find the weapon. It was learned that Morgan Le Fay was not protecting the Sangraal, but Merlin, who was in stasis. However, Merlin's body had deteriorated too much during that time, and his memories were downloaded into Daniel. Daniel managed to build to phases of the Sangraal, but was soon captured by Adria, with SG-1 being forced to leave him behind. 2007 While Adria's prisoner, Daniel was seemingly swayed to become a Prior, but he actually hoped to complete the Sangraal and send it to the Ori home galaxy, Merlin's downloaded personality protecting Daniel's mind from Adria's influence. After allowing himself to be captured by SG-1, he tried to convince them and Major General Jack O'Neill that he was still on their side, and gave SG-1 intelligence to capture the Ori warship carrying the incomplete Sangraal, but used O'Neill to hijack the Odyssey. Daniel redirected the Ori ship through the now deactivated Supergate, destroying the Ori before a 'kill' switch Merlin had implanted during the original download caused Daniel's body to revert to its original state. However, more Ori warships were able to come through as a result. Sometime in 2007, Daniel recruited Dr. Nicholas Rush to the Stargate program, and to work on the Icarus project. Some time after this, Daniel began to have visions of what appeared to be Merlin - although it was later revealed to be Morgan Le Fay - alerting him to the existence of the Ark of Truth, a device that, when activated, would make anyone who looked into it believe that the Ori were not gods. Guided by his visions and with the help of Tomin, Daniel, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c were able to discover the Ark, although they were subsequently captured and taken to the City of Celestis, where they learned that the now ascended Adria was the sole Ori left. Having activated the Ark, Daniel and Teal'c arranged for the Doci to look into it, his newfound disbelief in the Ori subsequently being 'transmitted' to every other Prior in the galaxy due to the link between them and their staffs. With Adria now weakened, Morgan attacked her, the two engaging in eternal battle much like Oma Desala and Anubis. 2008 and John Sheppard in Janus' lab.]] Over a year after the fall of the Ori, Daniel traveled to Atlantis to carry out research on the renegade Ancient scientist Janus. With the aid of Dr. Rodney McKay, Daniel discovered Janus' lab, but the two of them were captured by the Vanir - a renegade group of Asgard who had long ago split away from the rest of their people - and forced to activate a forbidden weapon created by Janus called the Attero device, which destroyed Wraith ships currently in hyperspace at the cost of simultaneously destroying every active Stargate in the Pegasus galaxy. Having discovered that the alien race were a group of Asgard who had long since cut off contact with their fellows in the Milky Way galaxy, Daniel and McKay were able to shut down the Attero Device using the Asgard's Armored exoskeleton, although Daniel was injured in the attempt and subsequently sent back to Earth after Atlantis' Stargate - which had been destroyed when the device was activated - was replaced. 2009 , tailing Rush.]] By 2009, Dr. Jackson hosted a series of videos in order to provide a crash course of the Stargate program to those who just been cleared to know of its existence. It is unknown exactly how many videos he helped to create, but it was at least six. A short time later, Daniel tailed Dr. Nicholas Rush, who tried to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance in Colonel David Telford's body. Alternate realities *''In the alternate reality that the Daniel Jackson of our reality visited, an alternative version of himself clearly existed, but was never seen. The alternate Daniel Jackson refused Catherine Langford's offer to work on the Stargate. As of 1997, he was living in Egypt, where he was probably killed in the Goa'uld invasion of the remained a host for three years ser.'' *''An alternate version of the SGC, along with Daniel Jackson, was created by the Gift of the Gods. This Daniel is actually the one who has been in SG-1 since 1999, as he left his reality after his counterpart who was born in the main universe died in a subsequent Jaffa attack on the SGC.'' *''A version of Daniel Jackson came to our reality in an attempt to steal a Zero Point Module and return it to their reality for securing their remained a host for three years ser.'' Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline, Daniel Jackson, along with Teal'c, learned about the sterilization of the Earth's population by the Aschen from Dr. Janet Fraiser and Samantha Carter. Later, they were able to convince Jack O'Neill to help with their plan to prevent it from ever happening. When the plan was put into motion, Daniel covered O'Neill while he tried to send a note through the Stargate. After O'Neill was killed, Daniel made his attempt, but was also killed by the automated defense system.'' *''In an alternate timeline created through accidental interference by SG-1, Dr. Daniel Jackson taught English as a second language after he was disgraced in the archaeological community following the publication of his theories. He, Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill (who first didn't come) we're called into Stargate Command because of a tape which contained the recordings of the original SG-1. He claimed to always believe that something was wrong with his life. Daniel, Carter, and O'Neill, Major Charles Kawalsky and a few soldiers traveled to Chulak to recruit Teal'c. He was tortured by Apophis and then implanted with a Goa'uld. The Goa'uld pretended to still have bad vision, but Teal'c sensed the Goa'uld and subsequently killed him.'' In this version, Daniel had a different-styled long hair and wore glasses which were completely different from the original Daniel's (although similar to the new pair of glasses Daniel later gets). He has worse eye-vision than the original timeline's one (in the later seasons, Daniel uses his glasses much less and apparently sees fine although he could have been in an unmentioned eye operation). *''In an alternate timeline created by Ba'al, Daniel was a reclusive archaeologist living in Egypt who had been ridiculed for his theories about the pyramids. He wrote a book containing these theories entitled The Truth About the Pyramids. In Major General Henry Landry's words, this version of Daniel was a "a discredited whack-job living on the fringes of society." When the 'original' Daniel arrived in that timeline, he called his double, but 'alternate' Daniel hung up thinking that 'original' Daniel was making fun of him. 'The 'original' lost his left leg due to frostbite, and he was killed during the final confrontation with Qetesh's Jaffa. This timeline was erased after SG-1 discovered the Solar observation outpost on Praxyon that Ba'al used to travel in time and used it to set history back on course. Past and current romantic interests ;Sarah Gardner :His college girlfriend, the two broke up when Daniel was more focused on his work to the point of forgetting their two-month anniversary; they were reunited at the funeral of Daniel's old professor, but Sarah was subsequently taken as a new host for the long-trapped Goa'uld Osiris when the canopic jar that had been holding Osiris was broken while it was being taken to the museum, and remained a host for three years serving under the returned Anubis until Daniel managed to save her. ;Sha're :Although she was given to him as a 'gift' upon the team's first visit to Abydos, Daniel quickly bonded with Sha're, remaining on Abydos after the mission to live with her for a year until Apophis' forces attacked the planet, resulting in Sha're being taken as a host for Amaunet, Apophis's queen. The two were briefly reunited when Amaunet withdrew from Sha're's mind when Apophis and Amaunet attempted to conceive a Harcesis, Sha're returning to Abydos so that the child could be safe, but they were separated again when the child was born and Amaunet regained control. Daniel finally lost her when Teal'c was forced to kill Amaunet as she attacked Daniel with a Kara kesh, although Sha're was able to use the mental link created by the device to say goodbye to Daniel before she died. ;Hathor :A Goa'uld queen, Hathor used her pheromones to seduce Daniel and use his DNA to create a new breed of Goa'uld, but the resulting symbiotes were subsequently destroyed by Samantha Carter and Janet Frasier before Hathor fled through the Stargate. ;Shyla :A princess Daniel saved from committing suicide, she seduced Daniel by taking advantage of his somewhat-delusional state of mind after he was convinced to repeatedly use a sarcophagus while trying to save his friends from the naquadah mines; the relationship ended after Daniel was cured of his addiction. ;Ke'ra :Formerly known as Linea, the 'Destroyer of Worlds', her past and knowledge of her crimes was erased when her latest experiment in biological warfare resulted in her and the population of the planet she was on at the time regressing back to the prime of their adult lives and losing virtually all of their memories. Ke'ra and Daniel developed feelings for each other, but after Ke'ra took the drug to restore her memory, the mental strain caused by who she was as Ke'ra and who she'd been as Linea provedtoo traumatic for her, and her memory was again erased for the safety of her and others. ;Leda Kane :A native of Tegalus in the Rand Protectorate, Leda cared for Daniel after her country was devastated in an attack, the two forming a deep relationship due to Leda's currently-poor relationship with her husband Jared Kane. She was killed a year later during the Ori invasion as one of the victims of the Priors' plague. ;Vala Mal Doran :Although the two initially met when Vala tried to steal the ''Prometheus, they have developed an interesting relationship since then, Daniel trusting Vala when nobody else had shown her such faith in the past, although he tends to dismiss her flirtation as nothing serious in the main timeline; the two had a relationship while trapped on the Odyssey during the events of "Unending", but it is unclear if this will ever take place in the main reality. Interestingly enough, most of Daniel's relationships have at some point or another been used as hosts for a Goa'uld- a fact that Colonel Frank Simmons attempted to exploit to accuse Daniel of sympathising with their enemies when questioning him-; the only definitive exceptions to this rule is Leda, as Ke'ra- albeit while she went by Linea- committed crimes that were apparently at least equal to that committed by the Goa'uld, and Shyla was under the indirect influence of Goa'uld technology during their relationship. Of the others, Vala was a host to the minor Goa'uld Qetesh some years before she met Daniel, while Sarah and Sha're were taken as hosts by Osiris and Amaunet respectively (Although it is important to note that in both cases the women being taken as hosts had nothing to do with their relationship to Daniel). A young Jaffa called Nesa even developed a crush on Daniel, although she never possessed a symbiote herself as she was too young at first and was instead put on Tretonin when she reached the age of Prim'ta. Carmen Argenziano, who plays Jacob Carter, once noted in an interview that he favoured the idea of a relationship between Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson; given their mutual intellects, coupled with the fact that Carter has also served as a Goa'uld host- albeit in the form of the Tok'ra, Jolinar of Malkshur-, continuing Daniel's 'curse' without falling directly victim to it, the idea of a relationship between them is not as implausible as it might be. Other versions *Daniel Jackson (android) Notes *Along with Jack O'Neill, he is one of only two characters to appear in the original Stargate film, Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis and Stargate Universe. *Daniel is one of only eight characters to appear in all three series, the others being Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay, Richard Woolsey, Bill Lee, Walter Harriman and Kevin Marks. References External links * * * * * * Category:SGC Personnel Category:SG-1 Members Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Archaeologist Category:Original movie characters